


Still not enough

by ohhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhh/pseuds/ohhh
Summary: Just some(in many) factors that heighten The Captain's senses to a crazy disgustingly (sometimes) gorgeous adorable and most recently enticing Commander.1. Hange's state of half nakedness.2. Suffocating humid strategic meeting room.3. Candle light making her face reflect warm shades of soft tan color and her eyes pools of wine like red and a bit of brown and orange flicker by the fire reflecting into them…Crap I got to stop monologues about her like she’s some kind of deity.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Still not enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi who ever is gonna read this piece of article I stumbled out of boredom, I wish you to stay safe and always wash your hands properly(specially before you go home or even after you go home), its a bad time for most of us this year with the virus lately but its not always gonna be like this guys! Have hope and make time to learn something new (even simple random things) each day and be grateful, cuz, worrying just won't do any good for your stress levels, or clean it helps! its really therapeutic moving and doing things with a purpose.

Hange heard the humanities strongest soldier mumble before plunging his tongue to her nether lips invitingly .Arching her back upward, she moans and buckles her hips.

Talk about being a germaphobe Levi feels his germ phobic tendencies inhibited by the sounds of pleasure fills the room and her hot center seemingly sucks in his fingers eagerly . _Know how can he control himself when her body is so willing and inviting? This will change everything my ass, so what?_

Tracing his tongue over her sensitive folds, _as long I could hear her moaning my name like that_ ……delving further Levi dives his tongue to find her sweet button and more erratically plunges his middle and pointy finger inside of her felling her even more slick every second, he experimentally thrust another digit inside earning him another chorus of chanting of his name and confirmations of pleasure though muffled moans. Whilst doing so Levi could only imagine how her olive skin perspire over the light of the meager lamp.

_So sweaty and hot, noisy and demanding tight and warm, what the heck was I thinking not doing this earlier_. As she clenches against his digits and her buds erect and sensitize she gets her second orgasm as heat pools through her belly once again, thanks to Levi's languid strokes, Hange could only stare in ecstasy in the ceiling as waves of pleasure clouds her lust filled mind.

_Now…_

_Now please_ …

_I already had enough…_

Her mantra while dizzyingly wondering _how could she face him just after eating her out like that? Why did he have to do that?_ Before she opened her mouth to question the man above her, he was far ahead with her taking her chin with his fingers he abruptly grabbed her behind the head and assaulted her lips with a searing kiss, demanding her to respond and finally coaxing her to participate. Her hands instinctively fist to Levi’s raven locks as he continues to submit to her subordinate.

_God how was he able to stop this madness_? He thought after earlier both of them would had enough, get dressed, act that they never made love then walk out awkwardly the room seemingly ignoring the emotional barriers of their hearts breached. _But no, they can’t stay just friends, both can’t just be the commander and captain, Humanities strongest and humanities smartest._ Because the moment Levi Fucking Ackerman took a glance at his superior after their strategic meeting in order to continue their late commander Erwin Smith goal in restoring humanity _,_ he was met by pools of warm chocolaty eyes without the glasses and with the yellow light from the fire emitted by the candles inside the room, his current commander, _shitty glasses, four eyes, Hange Fucking Zoe looks……..Damn I can’t even think of words in describing how much I am attracted to her._

Levi does continue kissing her until they both run out of breath, panting, sweaty and exhausted them their backs side by side above the table they just used earlier in planning their next expedition. While doing so humanities strongest ponder through his attraction to the person he just had an affair with. _Catching his breath he looks sideward, then realizes I think I could never get enough of her._

_She’s not entirely ethereal looking not angelic and innocent as they say royal maidens are but her eyes look fucking huge with fucking long and dark eye lashes, fucking big ass nose hooked and pointed like as others he observed even when they first met, then the very mystery that cloud him, her fucking smooth and blemish free skin, because fuck she doesn’t diligently do proper hygiene much of my distaste, she always stays up late and even neglecting sleep for how many days but still she charms people with her smiles that reaches her ears and mannish attitude. How does she do that?_

“Hey Hanji”. Levi Fucking Ackerman the said as monotone voice of his can produce because he can’t absolutely fucking have himself be turned on because of how his commander had been able to put on his roughness on what just happened so Looking up from her heaving bosoms and her face trying to distract himself so his gaze won’t linger anywhere lower on his commanders privates.

“Yeah?” She said finally closing her eyes. Her minds was on over drive, she just came through her only remaining close friend and veteran in the survey corps and her presently second in command’s tongue and fingers,.

_What will happen to us know? What does this mean to him? Why did I even let my inhibitions fly away and fucking fraternize with a germaphobic short grumpy handsome captain Levi Ackerman? Oh and I let him cum inside, oh man thank heavens I’m not fertile this week. We had a mutual agreement before that if we continue we had already anticipated that everything would change about our relationship, I can’t let my feelings get our dynamic broken, lover or not I’ll be there for him even if he somehow breaks my heart if the day ever comes._ So with a wistful smile Hanji turns to facing him, eyes still closed fearing the look her captain would project, shielding herself from emotions she’s not ready to accept like regret from his steely gaze.

“We should get dressed”. Levi mumbled also closing his eyes afraid of losing his control upon the sight of his commander pleased and content. _I’ll just savor her satisfied tone._

Then both proceed on clothing themselves, Hanji was first to leap out the table, but feeling dumb as to where her glasses was thrown, giving Levi a view her nude backside. He proceeded to help look for her glasses and to avoid getting a boner because having one would be as awkward as hell.

_I’ll probably scare her away but damn if I care if she’s still up for it I’ll gladly comply, or maybe if I fucked her long enough to have her properly sleep every night if possible._

Buttoning, fastening and fixed his clothing looking for his cravat there lies beside is his shitty commander’s shitty glasses, glancing to his struggling commander whose having difficulty in fastening the straps on her thighs whist shirt backwards and unbuttoned her pants unfastened letting him peek through her cotton panties.

_Insufferable woman_ but the angle was very good he can well see her swell in the ass and appreciate her silky smooth legs under the white pants and the small mounds that forms a bit cleavage having her crouch to reach a strap on her thigh. 

“Here’s your shitty glasses, four eyes” handing her the glasses he picked up beside his cravat, and walked to his superior to help her get dressed properly and quickly because damn if he would see her in a undressed state for a much longer time he really won’t hesitate to lose his inhibitions once again, not that he doesn’t want to, but they should sort this out first and to do that they must eliminate the factors which would further heighten senses to his crazy disgustingly (sometimes) gorgeous adorable and most recently enticing commander these factors namely: get her clothed, get out of the suffocating humid strategic meeting room and away from the candle light making her face reflect warm shades of soft tan color and her eyes pools of wine like red and a bit of brown and orange flicker by the fire reflecting into them… _crap I got to stop monologues about her like she’s some kind of deity_.

**Author's Note:**

> Review, comment, critic, share what do you think of My first ever attempt at writing smut so I may contribute on fandom content( if ever taken by a fandom), if I ever have time.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
